The invention relates to an auxiliary device for use with an electrical work device. The invention also relates to a system composed of an electrical work machine and an auxiliary device.
An electrical work machine of the aforementioned type serves primarily for processing mineral material such as stone, concrete or the like. For this purpose, the electrical work machine can be equipped with a tool, for example, in the form of a drill bit or a chisel, which is mounted in the tool holder of the electrical work machine by means of a shaft. In processing or comminuting operations of mineral material such as stone or concrete, and also wood or the like, the tool holder must be protected from any accumulating dust, shavings or other comminuted material by means of the aforementioned auxiliary device or the comminuted material should be collected and optionally discharged by the auxiliary device. The auxiliary device is attached to the electrical work machine by means of an attaching device, for example, with a clamping effect, and the electrical work machine can additionally be held by means of a handle of the auxiliary device.
An auxiliary device of the applicant is known in the form of a suction attachment in DE2744463C2, for example. An auxiliary device that is provided with a suction device and that has no handle is described in GB 1334366, for example.
An auxiliary device, which can be attached to the electrical work machine and which comprises a suction head and a handle, is described in DE 2005 058 791 B3 or FR 2763528, for example. An aforementioned auxiliary device and an aforementioned system composed of an electrical work machine comprising an auxiliary device is disclosed in DE 740 48 96 U1. The auxiliary device surrounds particularly the tool holder with a collecting chamber for comminuted material and discharges the same by way of the handle of the auxiliary device. The auxiliary device is attached to a neck region of a housing of the electrical work machine.
Such an auxiliary device and such a system composed of an electrical work machine and an auxiliary device can be improved still further. It has been observed that there can result an undesirable contact between the tool holder and the auxiliary device of the aforementioned type during the operation of an electrical work machine—more particularly, a percussion drilling machine, a hammer drill or a chipping hammer as well as comparable combined drilling machines. This undesirable contact can lead to an undesirable coupling and force transfer between the auxiliary device and the electrical work machine, for example, a rotation of the entire auxiliary device comprising the suction units optionally connected thereto during drilling operations. This can unnerve or even injure the user. It can also result in damage to the auxiliary device, more particularly a suction unit.
Furthermore, it has been observed that the aforementioned system composed of an electrical work machine and an auxiliary device, when put down, can primarily result in an impact loading of the auxiliary device, for example, when the electrical work machine is dropped such that the front end of the auxiliary device faces downward. In such cases, the housing of the auxiliary device in the known systems could strike the tool holder. In particular, a mounting method known in the prior art for mounting the auxiliary device on the electrical work machine results in such impacts being transferred directly to the housing of the electrical work machine. Impacts and shocks occurring during the operation of the electrical work machine can also adversely affect the user when the auxiliary device is mounted on the electrical work machine by the use of the known mounting method that is in need of further improvement.
It would be desirable to prevent adverse effects during the operation and/or handling of an electrical work machine comprising an auxiliary device. One object of the present invention is to specify an auxiliary device and a system composed of an electrical work machine and an auxiliary device which are improved as compared to the prior art. One particular aim is to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages of an auxiliary device and a system composed of an electrical work machine and the auxiliary device. Another aim is to improve an auxiliary device and a system composed of an electrical work machine and an auxiliary device in such a way that a disadvantageous interaction between the auxiliary device and the electrical work machine during the operation and handling thereof is largely prevented.